legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Status
, after Kazas (Armet, Heat Blade, Iron Kneepiece) and before Donau (D'LV 3). The stats of equipment, like the AT of the Heat Blade and Power Wrist, are added together in the "Weapon" column]] Combat statistics for characters in battle can be seen on the Status selection screen off the Menu. Their Dragoon forms' statistics are separate, and harder to find, but always much higher. Attack and defense statistics will rise with characters' level; others are only affected by equipment. Character level ' HP (Hit Points)': Each point of damage reduces one Hit Point, and at zero HP the character is incapable of any action. AT (Attack): Increases damage dealt by physical attacks DF (Defense): Decreases damage from physical attacks MAT (Magic Attack): Increases damage dealt by magical attacks and magical attack items MDF (Magical Defense): Decreases damage from magical attacks Equipment-only These stats are unaffected by character levels. Equipping certain items, and using the Power Up and Speed Up Repeat Items can raise most of them.The Legend of Dragoon FAQ/Walkthrough, Gbness and Cyril Speed: Speed affects the time it takes for each character's turn to come around. Dancer's Shoes and Dancer's Ring for female characters and Bandit's Shoes and Bandit's Ring for males can improve this stat greatly. A-HIT (Attack Hit): Affects chance of physical attacks hitting M-Hit (Magical Hit): Affects chance of magical attacks hitting A-AV (Attack Avoidance): Gives a chance of physical attacks missing completely, doing no damage M-AV (Magical Avoidance): Gives a chance of magical attacks missing completely, doing no damage. Hit Points :HP A few Accessories and armor raise Hit Points (HP). This is one of the Stats that rise with character level. Males generally have higher HP; there is no balancing factor for females. HP, like Defense, Magic Defense and the Avoidance stats, is a passive stat that exists to create a challenge against which player actions can be measured; it does not contribute directly to the effort, IE, it does not add damage. Hit Points at character level, and (estimated value): Attack :AT All weapons, and only a few Accessories and no armor, raise Physical Attack (Attack or AT). This is one of the Stats that rise with character level. Males generally have higher AT, balanced by females having higher Magic or Magical Attack (MAT). Attack at character level, and (estimated value): Defense :DF All armor, and only a few Accessories and no weapons, raise Physical Defense (Defense or DF). This is one of the Stats that rise with character level. Males generally have higher DF, balanced by females having higher Magic or Magical Defense (MDF). Chances are, Shana has higher defense, at higher levels, than you think.http://www.rpgplace.net/lod/characters/shana.php Chances are, Meru has less. Rose has more of everything at lower levels, than everyone else; chances are, Rose has less of everything, at higher levels, than you think. Defense at character level, and (estimated value): Magic Attack :MAT Higher in females than males, as a rule, but Dart ending up higher than Rose at the highest level, 60, and Haschel higher than either. Males get a higher bonus to MAT in their Dragoon form, which evens things up a little. Dart, again, is the exception, with a bonus equal to Rose's. Monsters such as the Dark Elf will use their Magic Attack stat for what appear to be physical attacks; in this example, its Detonate Arrow. Magic Attack at character level, and (estimated value): Magic Defense :MDF Higher in females than males, as a rule, with Dart ending up equal to Rose at the highest level, 60, and Haschel higher than either. Magic Defense at character level, and (estimated value): Speed Dancer's Shoes and Dancer's Ring for female characters and Bandit's Shoes and Bandit's Ring; each adds 20 Speed. There is only one Bandit's Shoes, whereas any number of the others can be "farmed" as drops Male Dragoons (the slowest three characters) are slower than female (the fastest two characters) as a rule, with Rose falling behind third fastest Haschel. From fastest to slowest: Meru 70, Shana/Miranda 65, Haschel 60, Rose 55, Dart 50, Lavitz 40, Kongol 30. It is assumed that the Speed Up Repeat Item doubles the total speed, including Equipment, but the wording of the item's description does nothing to specify this. Monster Speed starts around 50 at low levels and continues most of the game at around 60 to 70. Attack Hit % :A-HIT Percentage chance to hit with Additions. The word "Miss" appears in red letters and the Addition does not continue Magic Hit % :M-HIT Chance to hit with Dragoon Magic or Attack Items Attack Avoid :A-AV Players will be more familiar with the term, Evade Magic Avoid :M-AV What may be a term unique to LoD; in other games it would be called 'Magic Evade' * Legend Casque Links * Characters' Stats - RPG Place References Category:Game mechanics